wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sargeras
:For servers named Sargeras, see Server:Sargeras. Sargeras the Destroyer, the Fallen Titan, is the creator and leader of the Burning Legion. Sargeras was once a Titan, a champion chosen by his fellow members of the Pantheon to defend the worlds they had created. Sargeras has changed over the millennia. While he once served his race as guardian and protector, he is now the titan’s worst enemy. Sargeras works to undo what the titans have strived for ages to achieve. He is now the master of all that is evil and demonic. Lesser beings quake and flee in his presence. As a former champion of the titans, Sargeras is nearly impervious to physical damage. He is highly resistant to magical attacks. His natural attacks are more powerful than other titans’. Demonic influences have given Sargeras body flames and made him totally immune to fire damage and fel damage. Fel spells and attacks are treated as though they were not fel. Sargeras’s flesh burns with demonic energy, scorching everything in his path. Sargeras’s body flames slowly increase the ambient temperature by up to fifty degrees in every direction for one thousand miles. The effect on natural climates can be devastating. Sargeras doesn’t fight fair. He fights dirty and goes for the throat as quickly as possible. He also doesn’t fight alone. Sargeras has a universe of formerly vanquished demons that he now commands to do his bidding. Most of them even do so gladly. When he has his normal horde of demons on hand, Sargeras usually begins a fight by casting enlarge person, displacement, haste, mage armor and shield on himself, plus slow on as many enemies as he can. He identifies the most powerful threat in a battle and instructs his own most powerful forces to focus on the single threat until it’s dead or at least banished from the fight. He then identifies the next most dangerous foe, and continues in this way working down the ladder until he is victorious. Sargeras uses his most powerful spells and abilities first, such as domination on evil outsiders; energy drain on an enemy spellcaster; blasphemy on visitors from other planes; or power word stun, disintegrate, phantasmal killer and flame strike. He uses quickened telekinesis each round to toss enemies around and disrupt his enemies’ attempts to coordinate their side of the battle. Sargeras is deadly in melee. He has no problem forcing his way with his demon bodyguards through enemy lines to strike at the most dangerous foes. If somehow severely damaged, Sargeras begins casting dimension door to maintain his distance while using heal to restore his life. All other tactics aside, Sargeras’s truly favored tactic is to use summoned minions to aid him. If the battle is going to rage for a long time, he uses planar binding spells to bring forth powerful evil outsiders and dominates them. As the battle draws on, he uses summon monster spells instead. Background Legends There are two legends about Sargeras early history. The first one is that he was driven mad during a war with demons, and then became their leader. Another legend contends that he went mad long before ever encountering a demon, even before the demons ever existed. It is stated he was the one who created the demons in the first place. Demons before Sargeras Legend Once the greatest warrior in the entire Pantheon of Titans, Sargeras is now completely insane and devoted to the pursuit of absolute destruction. Initially, the Titans elected him to be their primary defense against the demon races, and he valiantly fought against the dark beings for several millennia. However, after witnessing the boundless depths of the demons’ evil and hate, Sargeras began to despair of his task and gradually slipped into a brooding depression. He was unable to comprehend the nature of such pure evil, and came to blame the Titans for what he considered to be their flawed pursuit of a false order. Sargeras concluded that chaos and depravity were the only true forces in the universe and angrily exiled himself from the ranks of the Titans forever. While his confusion and misery deepened, Sargeras was forced to contend with another group intent on disrupting the Titans' order: the Nathrezim. This dark race of vampiric demons (also known as dreadlords) conquered a number of populated worlds by possessing their inhabitants and turning them to the shadow. The nefarious, scheming dreadlords turned whole nations against one another by manipulating them into unthinking hatred and mistrust. Sargeras defeated the Nathrezim easily, but their corruption affected him deeply. As doubt and despair overwhelmed Sargeras' senses, he lost all faith not only in his mission, but also in the Titans' vision of an ordered universe. Eventually he came to believe that the concept of order itself was folly, and that chaos and depravity were the only absolutes within the dark, lonely universe. His fellow Titans tried to make Sargeras realize his erroneous way of thinking and calm his raging emotions, but he disregarded their more optimistic beliefs as self-serving delusions. Storming from their ranks forever, Sargeras set out to find his own place in the universe. Although the Pantheon was sorrowful at his departure, the Titans could never have predicted just how far their lost brother would go. By the time Sargeras' madness had consumed the last vestiges of his valiant spirit, he believed that the Titans themselves were responsible for creation's failure. Deciding at last to undo their works throughout the universe, he resolved to form an unstoppable army that would set the physical universe aflame. Sargeras roamed the Twisting Nether for thousands of years, freeing the many demon races that he had previously hunted down and imprisoned. He bound the newly released demons to his will and used them to construct an army of massive proportions — one that eventually became known as the Burning Legion. These cunning creatures bowed before the dark Titan's vast rage and offered to serve him in whatever malicious ways they could. On the planet Argus, Sargeras found the army he sought - the Eredar, a race of highly intelligent beings with a natural affinity for magic in all its myriad forms. Sargeras chose two champions from the ranks of his followers — Kil’jaeden the Deceiver and Archimonde the Defiler. Kil'jaeden the Deceiver was chosen to seek out the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into Sargeras' ranks. The second champion, Archimonde the Defiler, was chosen to lead Sargeras' vast armies into battle against any who might resist the Titan's will. A third Eredar lord, Velen, refused Sargeras' offer and fled from Argus with his followers, renaming them the Draenei, or Exiled Ones. Velen and the Draenei fled across several planets, but eventually settled down on a distant world which they renamed Draenor, or Exiles' Refuge. Convinced that the Titans’ ordering of the universe was unnatural and ultimately responsible for the corrupted nature of the demons, Sargeras decided to undo the work of the Titans throughout the universe. The only way that he could correct their mistakes was to destroy all of the worlds that the Titans had shaped and brought order to so long ago. His forces swept from world to world, destroying everything in their path. Once Sargeras saw that his armies were amassed and ready to follow his every command, he launched his raging forces into the vastness of the Great Dark. To this date, it is still unclear how many worlds they consumed and burned on their unholy Burning Crusade across the universe. Demons created by Sargeras Legend Once a noble warrior for order and peace, Sargeras came to believe that there was a fundamental flaw in the universe, a flaw that made his primary purpose an impossible goal. He decided that the other titans were deeply misguided in trying to establish order throughout creation. Under the circumstances, the struggle was futile. The universe had to be destroyed utterly and remade without the underlying defect. Only then could true order be achieved. Thus, Sargeras conceived of a sweeping campaign to bring about the end of all things: the Burning Crusade. To carry out his plan, he created the Legion, whose ranks he bolstered by creating demons: immortal creatures whose hunger, power, and malice made them perfect killing machines. As a result, the Legion has grown immense and consumed countless worlds. To date, the only planet that has managed to thwart the Legion's power is Azeroth, a fact which enraged Sargeras and made him all the more determined to bring Azeroth to its knees. The eredar were the first sentient race to pledge their allegiance to Sargeras, and they remain its primary commanders to this day. Knowing that other sentient beings would inevitably join the Legion, the eredar declared that their primary language, Eredun, would be the Legion's common language.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/346.xml Later History The Temptation of Azeroth They eventually became aware of the young world of Azeroth due to the night elves’ reckless use of arcane magic, and Sargeras began to hunger for the limitless energies of the Well of Eternity. The elven Queen Azshara and her people, the Highborne, were wielding magic as their plaything. Sensing the great potential of the Well of Eternity, and knowing that it could satiate his hunger for magic, Sargeras called the Burning Legion to the ethereal outskirts of Azeroth, and the Enemy of All Life called to Azshara. The highborne Queen was impressed and overwhelmed by Sargeras' great power, and agreed to allow him entrance to her world if only for a taste of a portion of his knowledge and energy. Thus did the first invasion of Azeroth begin. (Note: In the novel The Well of Eternity by Richard A. Knaak, it is shown that Sargeras exercised a subtle but effective form of mental manipulation while speaking to Azshara and her councilor, Xavius, after he made contact with them. This resulted in them coming to admire and worship Sargeras as a god, willing to do anything to help him. It was also shown that Sargeras' manipulation could be resisted, but that it required a good deal of conscious effort and willpower. Even Malfurion almost fell under the influence of the evil Titan. It's possible, if not likely, that Azshara and Xavius were too overcome with their lust for power to even notice what he was doing to them, let alone try to resist.) Archimonde and the great Pit Lord Mannoroth stormed through Kalimdor, ripping the world to shreds and sucking every ounce of energy from it that they could. Meanwhile, Sargeras waited in the Twisting Nether for Azshara to strengthen the Portal enough to allow him entrance. That time was growing very near very soon. However, at the last moment, the night elves, aided by Cenarius' woodfolk and Alexstrasza's dragons, mustered their forces and rebelled against the highborne, in a climactic battle that destroyed the Well of Eternity and crushed much of the world to rubble. The defenders of Azeroth paid a great cost to throw the demons back into the Twisting Nether, but in the end, Sargeras' mission had failed for the very first time. Because the portal rift into the Twisting Nether vanished in such a great display of magical power, the forces holding the worlds together ruptured, causing the Well of Eternity to implode. A massive part of Kalimdor sank beneath the ocean, and where the Well of Eternity had been before, there was only a gigantic oceanic vortex, later named the Maelstrom. Sargeras’s first invasion of Azeroth failed, and his armies were defeated by the demi-god Cenarius and the dragon Aspects left by the titans. Aegwynn & Medivh The second time that Sargeras entered Azeroth was in the form of an avatar. Aegwyn, the Guardian of Tirisfal at the time, detected Sargeras’s presence, hunted his avatar down and defeated it in combat. Some nine thousand years after the War of the Ancients, Aegwynn kept a constant vigil over Azeroth, destroying demons wherever she found them. Sargeras saw that Aegwynn was a serious threat, but he also saw how she could be manipulated. The Dark Titan sent demonic agents on a great dragonhunt. The demons killed several dragons, but Aegwynn inevitably appeared to aid the great beasts. Together, they destroyed the band of demons before they could do irreparable damage. .]] As Aegwynn surveyed the scene, she found the rift from which the Legion's agents had come through in the Storm Peaks. Using this portal, Sargeras entered Azeroth to confront Aegwynn. The Guardian of Tirisfal did not hesitate in attacking, but Sargeras held back, letting the mage destroy his physical body. However, as it died, Sargeras’s spirit reached inside Aegwyn’s body and hid, lying dormant for many years. Unaware of the tainted presence inside her body, Aegwyn buried Sargeras’s physical body in a tomb and cast it deep into the ocean. Years later, the Order of Tirisfal informed Aegwynn that her time as a Guardian was up, and asked her to proceed to Dalaran to choose her successor. Aegwynn disobeyed the Order's command, deciding that only one of her own lineage would suffice. She sought out the great mage and advisor to King Llane, Nielas Aran. Aegwynn seduced the mage, eventually mothering a son by him. Eventually Sargeras’s spirit awoke and possessed the mind of Aegwynn’s unborn son, Medivh. Medivh, son of Aegwynn, was born. When Medivh reached fourteen, his powers as a Guardian manifested and he fell into a coma that lasted for twenty years. During this time, Sargeras tapped into the Guardian's enormous power, and when Medivh at last awoke, the Dark Titan had nearly taken complete control. When Medivh grew old enough to inherit the mantle of Guardian of Tirisfal from Aegwynn, Sargeras’s spirit manipulated him to use his powers to contact Gul'dan and open a portal between Draenor and Azeroth. In his new body, Sargeras contacted the orcish warlock Gul'dan, leader of a host of orcs on the world of Draenor, which had been discovered by his lieutenant, Kil'jaeden, a few generations beforehand. Medivh went to the Black Morass in the remote, southern parts of Azeroth and opened the Dark Portal, allowing the orcs permanent access to the planet. The bloodthirsty Horde swarmed through the rift, waging war upon the native humans and dwarves in Lordaeron and Khaz Modan. Sargeras desired vengeance against the human kingdoms, and expected the orcs to travel through the portal and destroy the humans. Although the orcs did enter the portal and eventually caused a great amount of damage to the human kingdoms, Sargeras ultimately failed in his plans because a band of Medivh’s friends recognized signs of possession in the sorcerer and rushed to kill him. Medivh's nature was thoroughly changed after his coma, and his closest friends and relatives noticed something was wrong. Medivh's mother Aegwynn, now banished from the realm for her misdeeds against the Order of Tirisfal, had figured out what Sargeras had done to her, and got into contact with King Llane and his general, Lord Lothar. Lothar felt he had no choice but to destroy the corrupted Medivh in order to prevent the evil Guardian from doing any more damage to Azeroth. Medivh's apprentice wizard, Khadgar, helped Lothar and an orcihs emmisary, Garona, infiltrate Medivh's dark tower, Karazhan. Despite his enormous power, Medivh was caught off his guard, and was in the end killed by his former friends and comrades in his underground sanctum. As Medivh died, the portion of Sargeras’s spirit that had possessed him was released and swiftly dispersed. Sargeras was sent reeling in pain back into the Twisting Nether. There he remains in limbo, unable to access a vessel body powerful enough to hold his demonic spirit. Many believe that Sargeras’s spirit yet endures, somewhere — hungering for revenge against the only world ever to withstand the Burning Legion’s might…. Sargeras's Banishment Richard A. Knaak said in an interview: :Sargeras ceased to be in the sense of his physical being in the mortal world of Azeroth. He was cast into limbo, so to speak, as Blizzard wanted. Otherwise, he pretty much would have immediately returned to try to destroy Azeroth again. 'Ceased to be' was used specifically for that reason. The orcish warlock Gul'dan believed the Tomb of Sargeras to hold amazing power, since he had been told as much by both Medivh and the eredar demon Kil'jaeden. Gul’dan attempted to claim the tomb for himself, but when he gained access to the grave, Sargeras' corpse was not there. Instead, Gul'dan found only a plethora of demons, driven mad by their long imprisonment. The demons proceeded to tear Gul'dan to shreds, using the orc's skull as a focal point of their power. To this day, it is unknown what happened to Sargeras' body. Powers Sargeras, the dark titan has displayed the following ability: * Vast telepathic powers (communed with Mannoroth despite being in the Twisting Nether) * Invulnerable to all mortal attacks (Except the attack from Broxigar the orc) and great resistance to immortal ones. (The Demon Soul could not damage him at all) * Vast Magic Ability (displayed the following feats: Manipulating the Demon Soul and Well of Eternity despite being in the Twisting Nether and created the warlock magic) * Vast cosmic awareness (he knew about the Old Gods) * Great Cosmic Powers (defeated the Nathrezim, created the Burning Legion and was the champion among his fellow Pantheon titans) Character Development In the original lore, Sargeras was sent to confront the insidious eredar prior to his confrontation with the Nathrezim. This has now been retconned by new lore that establishes that the eredar were transformed into demons by Sargeras. Though we know Sargeras did confront other races of demons prior to the Nathrezim, their identity is unknown, though speculation points to the Pit Lords being among them. Sargeras was originally a footnote in Warcraft lore, a fallen Daemonlord whose dark legacy was used by Medivh to manipulate Gul'dan. Gradually, novels and game material built up his role to the primary lore villain. Related Artifacts Sargeras has various weapons: *Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras This powerful staff was used by Sargeras for purposes unknown, but it is known that it can make portals. It was eventually stolen by Ner'zhul and was used to make the portals that destroyed Draenor. Its fate is unknown, though given the fact that it was in Ner'zhul's possession, it has probably been returned to Kil'jaeden. *Gorshalach: Sargeras wielded this sword when he was still a champion of the Pantheon. It sundered itself into two pieces upon Sargeras's fall into madness. Sargeras reforged one of the two fragments into his current weapon, Gorribal, while the other fragment was claimed by Aggramar and reforged into Taeshalach. *Eye of Sargeras: It is unknown if it was his real eye or a Trinket he had with him when he was "Killed" by Aegwynn. It appears to have had the ability to focus magics into a single destructive force. It was destroyed in Dalaran when Illidan's spellwork was interrupted. *Atiesh: This weapon was used by Medivh. Sargeras made a powerful demon inhabit it when he possessed Medivh. The demon still inhabited the staff, even when it was shattered. The demon is now known as Atiesh, Hand of Sargeras. He must be killed to purify the staff. See also: Tomb of Sargeras Category:Burning Legion Category:Major Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Titans Category:Demons